Shadude
by Ultimatum Light
Summary: This Is My first fanfic! Plz be reasonable! Shadikal!No longer a oneshot!
1. Birthday

Yo! Ultimatum Light here. I suppose I need an introduction, but I prefer to have my work make me recognised...

This is my first fanfic! Please be resonable in your reviews! Now, i've been reading sonic fanfics for a lot of time,

And although I prefer the Shadouge paring, I have decided to come up with a Shadikal, since these are quickly becoming

common (little by little). Now, On With The Story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sonic characters! If i did, I would be Unstoppable!

Shadow sat alone on his new porch, thinking about all the things that have happened to him. From finding out that he was indeed the true Shadow, to buying his new home in the countryside of Station Square. He had found everything he was looking for,but this lead to a bad side as well. His mind had thousands of questions, and try as he could, he could not answer them.

But, he had brushed all his questions aside when he thought of her, the girl his friend Knuckles had introduced him to.

"_Tikal"_Shadow whispered. He was about to zone out thinking of her, when he noticed something. And that something was heading towards him him at incredible speed. "Oh no... Please, don't crash in the-!", but too late, Sonic the Hedgehog had already tripped over Shadow's brand new grill, and was already stuffing his mouth with the chilly dogs Shadow was cooking."Hey Shadow!" said Sonic in a muffled voice, almost choking on the chilly dogs.

"Sonic! What the hell do you think you're doing!". "Huh?" what does it look like I'm doing!". "You're eating my chilly dogs that's what!" Shadow exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Sonic said as he was fumbling with his quills. "Happy Birthday Shadow!"

Sonic exclaimed as he showed Shadow a small, decorated box. Shadow could tell Sonic did the "masterpeice of artwork" by himself."Go on! Open it!" Sonic said as he was pushing the present up in Shadow's face. "F-f... For me?" Shadow asked, incredoulous of his counterpart's hidden generosity. "Yeah! Go on, open it!".

"Uhh, umm... Thank you, Sonic.". Shadow opened the present. "Wow! this thing is, well, awesome, if i do say so myself." Shadow said as he held a small, index finger ring, made of platinum, with a diamond, surrounded by even smaller rubies around it."wait a minute..." Shadow said as he noticed something. as if like magic, the rubies came off in another ring, leaving one ring with the diamond, another with the rubies.

Shadow put them back together, they fit nicely."It's two rings in one! wich means you can share them with someone special!" Sonic said as he was snorting, trying hard not to laugh."C'mon Shadow!

You know you want to give Tikal a half!" And with that, Sonic burst into hysterics of laughter. "Wha! I do not!" Shadow

said as he was trying to hide his blush, although he failed quite miserably. "Whatever Romeo. Also, Amy is throwing a party for

you. Everyone's coming!" Said the blue hedgehog.

"Even Tikal?" Shadow said, but quickly saw this. "Uhh! Not that I'm interested or anything!". "Sure you are. But yes, she's coming!". "OK. Cool." Shadow muttered in silence, but inside, he was soaring with happiness. "Yeah! well, the party's at 8:30, so you'll have time to sort things out! see ya!". And with that, the hedgehog ran off, heading to Station Square Park.

So, what do you think? I'll do moreand longer chaps if I get reviews. Plz be merciful! This is my first fic in 3 years!

My Light will shine brighter with every good review!


	2. Running With Memories

Yay! It's back! OMG thank you all for such good reviews! Dark, I understand what you were telling me about the spaces.

I am very sorry to have been sloppy, but since I'm using WordPad, I can't check the story, as in WP it looked like I wanted it

to be. I am very glad that you guys like it, and these reviews have driven me to write longer and better chapters. Once again,

Thank You ALL!

Disclaimer-I do not own the SEGA characters, however, I do own Din the Hedgehog.

Now, on with the story!

Shadow's House, 06:00 P.M.

"Oh joy, a birthday party..." Shadow muttered as he was taking a shower. To the gang, Shadow's birthday was the day he truly discovered his memories. To Shadow, it was the day his life changed. The chaos, the death, Maria's wish...It all leadto one thing: Pain. Shadow never showed true happiness, he would smirk, but his mind was never focused on anything but pain.G.U.N had taken it all from him, to a point were you could say they literally sucked it out of him, wich they didn't. Once he wasdone with his shower, he went to his kitchen to find a bite to eat. He remembered he left one hot chilly dog in the table.It was still warm. Shadow licked his lips, his hands inches away from the chilly dog, when all of a sudden...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Dear GOD, stop this!" Shadow shouted as he was opening his cool looking, maple-made door to reveal his best friend, Din.

(If anyone else owns a hedgehog with the same name, or a similar appearance, except Raven from the awesome story:O brother, Where Art Thou? plz tell me and I will Immediately change him!) "Yo Shadow!" greeted Din."Sup'..." muttered Shadow, glad that he could eat his chilly dog in peace, for out of all his friends, Din was the only calm one.

In appearance, Din was quite litterally the opposite of Shadow. He was a white hedegehog, with blue stripes on his quills, wich were pointed the exact opposite direction, in other words: his upper quills were down, his lower ones up. he had a black patch of fur in his chest, except his was a little like a sun, since he had the power to control fire.

"I guess you know the drill, come in, make yourself at home." Shadow said. "Don't mind if I do!" Din said happily as he grabbed Shadow's chilly dog and ate it in one bite. "Wow, that was good. You should be one of those chefs you see in the cooking channel, you know." Shadow's mouth dropped. "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Shadow exclaimed. "Well you should've told me you know..."."Ugh.. Whatever. anyways, are you coming to the party?" Shadow asked, half of him wanted him to go, the other wanted to have less people the better.

"Sure! I even bought your gift in advance!" Din exclaimed. Shadow sweat-dropped in complete silence. "Umm, OK... You might wanna save the present until the party..." Shadow muttered. "Of course I will! No way in hell would I let you open it now!" Shadow very much wanted to somehow discover a way to kill with looks. "Well, anyways, I gotta get ready for the party!" Din said happily. "Sure, if you say so." Shadow said quietly. "Peace Out!" And with that, he dashed off. "Well, I don't have to do anything, so I think I can live two more hours doing nothing..." Shadow muttered. "Oh snap! Tikal is going!" Shadow suddenly remembered. He also remembered the day he he met her...

FLASHBACK

Shadow was pursuing a G.U.N chopper, they were terrorizing Angel Island, and the rest of the gang was on vacation. G.U.N, as always, thought that without the master emerald, the gang would be easy prey, so the destruction of the island would be a huge victory. Shadow, however, didn't think so, and he took this as a chance to get a taste of revenge, and also an opportunity to give the higher officials a warning. He quickly dashed through the city, reching Angel Island in mere seconds, when he saw her. Tikal was sitting on a rock, Shadow fell in a trance. "_God, she's beautiful"_ Shadow thought as the chopper was approaching. Shadow did not notie until it was too late. "Ultimate Life Form, you are under arrest! Put your hands up!"

"Not a chance..." Shadow muttered as he jumped on the chopper, and took out the drivers. he kicked the chopper so hard he pushed it away, it was falling into the sea, with the officers still inside it. Then, he notticed the Tikal again. She was still there, still sitting normally, as if nothing had happened. "Excuse me for invading your territory..." Shadow said to her. She turned and looked at him, and he immediately fell into that trance again. "Do not worry, I am merely-" She was cut off, she was looking around, scared. Then Shadow noticed: They were completely surrounded by G.U.N officers. one of them sneaked in and grabbed Tikal, pointing a gun to her head. "You'll come with us unless you want your girlfirend to die!" said the officer. Tikal was screaming, yelling at the officer to let her go, but he didn't. You don't want to have another friend killed, do you? I can still remember that day, 54 years ago... Do you? Now Shadow was angry. he fumbled with his quills, until he found the red chaos emerald. "You wouldn't..." said the officer. Shadow's eyes were glowing red, well, redder. "I would, I will, and I did...". All the guards were pointing their guns at Shadow. "Chaos...". Tikal's eyes widened. "fire!" the officer said. "Control!" and with that, he disappeared. all the officer's died, they had surrounded Shadow, and when he disappeared, the officers shot the officer in front them. the whole circle, made of 33 guards, was oblivirated. The only G.U.N member left was the one holing Tikal. "Please, have mercy!" the officer pleaded.

"Hmm..." Shadow looked at Tikal, realized she wasn't one to take revenge on people. He grabbed the man, and he used Chaos Control one more time. They reappeared outside G.U.N H.Q, the man's eyes glowing completely green. Shadow used Chaos Control once more, and disappeared. The officer went inside, and he went to the hospital wing. He laid down on an unused bed, and the glowing stopped. The glowing chaos energy was the only thing keeping this man alive. He laid down on the bed, dead.

Moments later, Shadow reappeared on Angel Island. Tikal was looking at him, and together, they fell in their own trances, thinking about each other. Shadow snapped out of it first. "Uhh, umm, sorry for the mess...My name is Shadow." Shadow said. Tikal then snapped out of it, and said a soft "I'm Tikal". Ever since then they have been friends, they do stuff together, they go to places, and they secretly harbor feelings for each other.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, this party might turn out to be OK..." Shadow muttered, as he realized the party was in 42 minutes.

SO! How was that? I told you I would make longer and better chapters! More reviews Better chappys!

My Light will shine brighter with every good review!Farewell!


End file.
